Pieces
by Heart.E.C
Summary: Bella Swan is a typlical teenager, with a very dark past and present. Will Edward help her in time to change her future? Bella is in pieces, can he make her whole? ExB, R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - I sadly do not own twilight. **

"No, oh god, no, please, please, just leave me alone!" I screamed to the figure approaching me. I knew who he was and I knew what he wanted.

"Oh baby, I love it when you beg. Beg some more for me baby and I might leave you alone," he taunted me. I could feel the sneer on his face, and I could smell the alcohol on his breath. Oh god, it was going to happen again, I should be used to it but now but it hurts more and more each time. Why couldn't he leave me alone? I saw her come into the room also, and just walk out. She knew what was happening too, she didn't care.

The tears started to come out one by one as I prepared myself for the horror that was about to come. My stomach started clenching and the instinct to curl up into a ball took me over. _Calm down Bella, this will all be over soon. You've endured all the before countless times, today is not different, you can do this,_ my mind told me in an effort to be positive, but there was nothing positive about this situation. Nothing could make this better, except his death.

I heard his snake-like footsteps shortening the gap between us and his bulky arms swung by his side making him look like a bloodthirsty animal, he would touch me soon enough and another little piece of me would die again. I calmed my muscles into a narcotic state, the less I fought, the quicker all of this would be over and he would leave me alone to mind my own business until the next time he wanted to use me. I felt everything within me go limp and my brain began to stop functioning so that I could remember as little of his assault as possible.

I felt his fingers start to trail down my face and my silent tears intensified. As soon as his rough, calloused fingers touched my skin I immediately shut everything down and didn't speak.

"That's right darling, just don't resist, everything works better that way," he whispered in my ear as his other hand rested on my thigh. "You know I love you baby, I would never hurt you," he said as he brought his lip down to mine hungrily and started to take my shirt off...

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

My alarm clock went off waking me up from my horrible nightmare. I saw that my sheets were twisted at the end of my bed and that sweat drenched my forehead. My breathing slowed down as I basked in my surroundings, thankful it was just a dream.

However dreams are always based on some aspect of truth and the dream I just experienced was no different. That dream was the way my mind coped with the horrors of what happens to me at least 4 times a week. My mind makes me relieve the horror in my sleep so that when it happens in reality I believe I am dreaming and will wake up the next morning in my comfy bed, completely safe.

But I was never safe, not in my dwelling, not with my father or my mother. My life was literally hell on earth. I would wish what I go through day in and day out on absolutely no one.

I quickly got up out of bed and began to hide the black and blue marks on my skin with black pants. My clothes act as a shield toward anyone getting too close. No one wanted to be around the dark emo chick with the bad clothes, plain face and too much eyeliner. As I pulled a tank top over my head, I winced as the fabric tugged on the half healed scars on my back. The tight shirt clung to me and made me feel exposed, like I wanted people to look at me and witness my pain, I quickly threw a black sweatshirt on covering the tank top, making me feel a little more covered up.

I threw all of my stuff into my book bag, grabbed my iPod and left the house, wanting to escape the confinement that it represented. School would be better, at least there people don't pay any attention to me and I can be alone with my thoughts and actions.

I made my way into my new black BMW; my parents feel the need to shower me with gifts as a way of showing how much they care for me. Right, as if, they care about me the same as one would care about a dead mouse. I'm insignificant and repulsive and a burden my parents want to get rid of.

I wished my car wasn't so conspicuous though, I hated the attention it got me every time I parked on our school grounds. I hear the popular girls saying "How does someone like her own a BMW, she is pathetic, that car is so much better suited for me," Lauren Malory, the head cheerleader of Cawthra Park Secondary School for the Arts, the school I was subjected to going to since my family moved to Toronto because my dad got a promotion. He was an international businessman and as a result we travel very often. This was the only place we have lived in for more than two years. I had a talent for visual arts and applied to this school, I got accepted and my parents decided not to change schools on me since I "finally found something in the world that Bella was remotely okay at" in the words of my father.

I sighed and got out of my car, swung the strap of my book bag over my shoulder and was ready to being another day at school. I went to my first period English class and was thankful that we were starting a new book. Don't get me wrong, Funny Boy was an okay book but it allowed the feelings of isolation and the powerlessness I felt everyday in my own life to creep up within me every time I opened the book. I was glad we were starting 1984, Animal Farm was amazing and as a result 1984 was met with my high expectations.

I caught snickers behind my back as I walked to my seat in the back of the large classroom. Jacob was still being an asshole because we dated last year (before the incident) and I broke up with him. His ego still thinks he's the reason why I am what I am, how wrong he was.

"Hey, Bella, can I borrow your eyeliner, I seem to have run out. Oh you're out, hmm, well by the looks of the amount that on your face, I know how you ended up finishing it all the moment you opened it," Jacob said in an attempt at dissing me, but it was so bad it hardly even counted.

"Drop dead Jacob Black," I replied and looked away, turning my attention to the teacher.

"Oh feisty, did your dealer teach you that?" he said stupidly. Of course, anyone who wore black was instantly emo and on drugs, never one or the other, always both, _how did I ever date this piece of shit_ I thought to myself while giving him the finger.

Ms. Wood started the class with introducing our new student.

"Good morning everyone," she began. What was so good about it, I didn't quite understand. "This is Edward Cullen. He just transferred here from New York and is a musical protégé on the piano, we are very lucky to have him at our fine institution," she continued. I looked up and barely noticed the new kid. He was blond and built; he would instantly think I was goth and have nothing to do with me. There was no point in me troubling myself with the need to size him up like I saw my other classmates doing. The male population was giving him looks and the females swooned at the sight of him. _Pathetic_! I thought.

"Edward, please take the empty seat next to Bella, so that we may begin our lesson on 1984. Now Orwell's warning of totalitarianism..." I zoned out of the lecture as he sat down next to me.

He was very handsome, muscular but somehow soft at the same time. His bright green eyes were complimented very well with his fair hair. He was dressed very well, with hints of designer origins, _well he was a protégé, so he must be filthy rich_ I thought as I flung my hair across my shoulder so there was a barrier between us.

The lesson droned on and on and I felt my neighbours gaze on me constantly, but I didn't care. He couldn't do anything to help me. No one could. I was alone, always alone. I just wish it was over. I felt the tears start to build up and I knew that I had to stop thinking about it if I wanted to survive this school day. I quickly wiped my sleeve over my eyes and saw the note that was passed to me.

"Are you all right?"

It said in the most clear and elegant script I'd ever seen. Well a steady hand comes from playing the piano I guess. I chose to ignore the note. I don't do making friends, especially good looking friends. I know what he and every other guy want when they see me. They think that depressed girls are an easy lay. Please, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

The bell quickly rang and I gathered my stuff, tore the note up and threw it in the garbage on my way out the door, making sure he saw me do it. The rest of the day passed without incident. At lunch I sat alone at the very back of the cafeteria, like always and saw that the new guy was looking at me when I glance up from my food. He threw me a curious glance and I quickly looked down, avoiding his gaze.

As soon as my last class was over, I dreaded the thought of going home. He would be there in about 2 hours. I chuckled dryly at myself for knowing his schedule so well. I made my way into my car and drove away from the school.

As I reached my house I saw his car parked in the driveway. Fear took control of my body. He was never home this early. Something must have gone wrong at work or else he would be out with assistant catching an early dinner right now. Oh god, I felt the hairs on the back of neck stand up as I made my way out of my car. I knew he knew I was home and he would be sure to make use of me as soon as I entered the door.

I dragged my feet as I made my way to the door in an effort to postpone the inevitable. I hugged my book bag close to my body taking comfort in the little protection it gave me and I slowly opened the door. I was trying not to make a sound, if he didn't hear me enter, I would be able to get upstairs and hopefully avoid everything for a little while, even though a little while would truly be a very small amount of time.

_Creeeeek _I felt the floorboard make sounds as I walked, dammit, he would definitely hear me now.

"Bella?" He asked, his voice slurred by the alcohol I knew he was consuming.

"Y-yes," I answered timidly. Oh god, he knew I was here, and he wasn't going to waste anytime. I started breathing deeply, and trying to calm myself down, I hoped it would be quick today but by the sound of his voice, nothing would be slow today, he would take all of his anger out on me.

"Bella!" his voice roared. "Do you know the kind of day I have had today? One of the company's stocks plummeted, the stock I was supporting, now my boss is giving me hell, and my so called assistant quit today saying that I wasn't good enough for her, and to top it all off, I am put on temporary leave for the next week!" he shouted as I stood closed the door and listened.

Oh god, he was really pissed off, I winced as I remembered the last time he was this mad. I couldn't get out of bed for two full days because the skin on my back was stripped bare.

"And what are you doing! Why you are not over here helping me get over this CRAP!" he bellowed at me. I felt the force of his words hit me like a brick wall. I knew I had to move close to him, make him not move, it would be better for me that way, but I couldn't seem to move. I couldn't make myself endure him today, I just couldn't. Tears escaped from my eyes and I couldn't hold them back, I knew they would fall intensely later on and I should save them but I couldn't stop myself from the pain I knew was coming.

"BELLA!" I heard him yell as he drunkenly got up from the armchair in the living room and started to walk towards me. I quickly retraced my steps so that my back was against the door. "GET OVER HERE YOU WHORE! USE YOUR ABILITIES TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER!" he screamed at me as I felt a beer bottle crash into the wall beside me and shatter into a million pieces. Oh god, it was starting.

**A/N - Okay so I am very sad FanFiction won't allow other font. : ( Edwards writing looked so much better on word. -sigh- Anyways, I hope you guys like the story, I actually like the idea a lot and I've always wanted to write something angsty, so yeah. Review, I like reviews, they make me smile. : D **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Do not own Twilight kay thanks. : D**

I cried myself to sleep that night and when I awoke in the middle of the night, I quickly remembered every ounce of pain he had inflicted on me. Every hit, wrist movement, scratch, thrust, all of it. I was submerged in my bubble of self misery and self loathing. What was wrong with me? Why was I the one that got dealt this horrible hand when God was giving out life? Was this some kind of sick joke? God's way of telling me I was worthless enough to endure horrid acts committed on me? Maybe if I just ended my own life, then I could escape all of this.

I opened the drawer beside my bed and took out the razor blade I had hidden some odd years ago, when it first started. I felt the tears come to be again as I brought the razor down on my wrist, over a half healed mark that was there before. The blood started pouring as I cut myself again and again, hoping that I could be done with all this pain. I quickly got lightheaded and fell back onto my bed, wrists still oozing blood.

I knew I had passed out because when I arose, it was morning. I felt stiff as I got up out of bed, bracing myself for a new day. The half healed marks on my back started to peel and I accidentally twisted myself within my sheets. As I got a towel out of the bathroom and started dabbing the blood, I remembered the very beginning, when all of this first started.

It was a bright sunny day. I was just coming home from the first day of grade 8.

"Mom, mom, I had such a good day at school today!" I said embracing my mother when I arrived at the house. We were really close back then, she was my best friend.

"That's great honey! I can't wait to hear all about it," she said with a huge smile on her face. "We'll talk about it during dinner when your father gets here." She never got to hear about my amazing day. Ironically, what was one of best days of my life, turned into the worst days I've ever experienced.

He came home around 6 that evening. Something had happened at work and he was exponentially angry. I had never seen him so angry. He didn't sit down and have dinner with us; instead, he grabbed a small 100mL bottle of vodka from our bar and began chugging the bottle down. He moved to sit on the couch in the living room and I watched in horror as I saw him down another bottle, and another. He called my mother into the living room then. I was watching from the doorway, trying to understand what was happening. I saw my mother bend down beside him, and saw her starting to lick a smiley-face sticker. I was too young to know what that was at the time, now I know better. After 3 stickers, my mom started acting differently. I saw her swaying her hips in front of his face as he went for another bottle of vodka.

"That's right baby, shake that ass for me," I heard him say as he pulled my mom down onto his lap. I knew something was wrong; my parents had never behaved like this before. I quickly ran upstairs and into my room before they could catch me spying on them. After what seemed like forever but was really an hour I heard my father call out to me.

"Bella, come down here," he yelled furiously. I didn't know what was going on, my father had never spoken to me in such a tone before, something was very, very wrong.

I crept down the stairs, preparing myself for a lecture. My parents had never been one's to beat me; lectures were usually their main form of punishment. I hurried and went into the living room.

"So Bella, I heard you had a really good day at school today," he said, sounding happy, however there was something strange in his eyes, I figured it was the alcohol, how wrong I was.

"Yes Daddy, I had an amazing day, I made all these new friends-" his hand went and covered my mouth so I could speak no longer.

"Well I have had a crappy day. Everything has gone wrong in the company. That stupid imbecile Mike Newton ruined a year's worth of my hard work. I had to slave over that project for days and days, and as soon as he touched his with his grimy, fat fingers he RUINS it!" dad shrieked at me, I didn't understand how that had anything to do with me but I kept my mouth shut like a good girl and didn't say anything.

My father started throwing things across the room then. The multiple vodka bottles by the foot of the couch managed to smash into the other wall of the living room, almost breaking our TV. I saw my mom standing in a corner and mouthed "what's going on" to her, she completely ignored me, as if I wasn't there. Dad then pushed himself off of the couch and went to pick up a shard of glass and hurled it at me. Fortunately he missed.

"DAD!" I screamed, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR? I haven't done anything!" I continued yelling.

"SHUT UP!" He hollered at me. "You have absolutely everything handed to you on a plate, shut up and take what I give you dammit. I don't care if you didn't do anything; you being alive is doing something! I didn't want you, you were a complete accident that I wish was never BORN!" he came at me then and slapped me across the face.

"You stupid naive child, what the hell do you think you are to talk back to me? I can do whatever the hell I want with you, you are MINE." He then shoved me so that I was against the wall, held upright buy the large hand he had on my neck, choking the air out of my lungs.

"D-d-d-da-dad," I started to say as he let me go. "Daddy what's wrong? Why are you acting like this? MOMMY HELP ME! MOM!" I pleaded with my mom but she just stood there, not caring what happened to me. How could this be happening I asked myself. What did I do wrong, why was my dad acting so strangely, like I was the source of all his anguish and problems. Thankfully, he released his death grip on my neck then, leaving him handprint there as a reminder.

"She can't help you, no one can help you, you horrible excuse for a child. We've been too lenient with you, or else you would never have turned out like such a disappointment. We've raised you with money, you have gotten everything you have always wanted and yet you're still average. That's going to change. We'll see where your priorities lie when you're given nothing!" He slapped me across the face with such an intensity I knew I was going to have a big, black bruise in the morning.

He quickly took off my shirt and turned me over so that I was against the wall, chest first. I held my hands in front of my face, hoping that this was all a horrible, horrible dream my subconscious had conjured up. I heard him take of his belt then, and I heard the swish sound it made as it sliced through the air and onto my back. I screamed cries of intense pain and the belt was brought down on my bare skin again and again and tears just started flowing from my eyes as if I had no control over them.

"FAILURE! SAD EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING! MISTAKE!" he screamed over and over again as he brought the belt down. He was done soon enough and quickly took my pants off. I was a crying mess of horrible pain that I couldn't properly judge what he was going to do next. I was barely there as he took off my pants and started to violate me in the worst possible way.

I always imagined my first time to be gentle and with someone I loved, not harsh, and fierce and full of loathing. I was quickly over and he carried my pathetic little body to my bed and laid me down. He left without a second glance. I curled into a ball and cried all night. I didn't know what I had done to deserve this or why my mother wasn't there to help me, or why my dad turned out to be such a monster.

I remember resisting the next time. I hit him back and attempted to fight my way out but it was of no use. He was too strong and quickly took advantage of me. I got double the whipping and even a couple of kicks to the stomach for fighting back.

I told my teacher, and she called child services. Somehow, my dad found out before child services got there and took me and my mom to our summer beach house saying that it wasn't safe in Forks anymore. That night he broke my arm. After a couple of months of attempting to fight him, I gave up, he couldn't be fought. He was too powerful, he knew everything I did and when I did it and I was punished severely for it.

I brought myself back to the present and took a shower, the hot water burned my skin but it felt nice to get rid of the stench of dried blood from my body. I got dressed for school and made my way out of the house, thinking how nice it would be if I could leave all this behind and go somewhere else, anywhere else. But I couldn't I was stuck in hell with no way out.

**A/N - So this is chapter two folks. I hope you like it, READ AND REVIEW! Please and thank you! : D **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Chapter Numero trois. : D**

* * *

As I let the water in the shower consume me, I was taken back to his fingers mapping out my body. I was disgusted with myself. He was a disease I couldn't escape from. An animal decaged and on the rampage, something no one, regardless of how much they tried, could stop.

The water didn't work this time. It didn't cleanse me of him, of the monster he is. I got out of the shower, donned my hoodie and jeans and left the house in a rush, not waiting for him to wake up and get a few good punches in before breakfast. I drove to school and was mentally preparing myself for the snide remarks and the cruel comments that I knew were bound to come.

However today, something was off. Apparently the new kid had friends, or rather sibling, adopted siblings. As I made my way through the throngs of people I heard various cliques gossiping about the three hot brothers and their sisters. I only guessed they were talking about Edward. Sure enough, my suspicions were confirmed as I approached my English classroom. Beside the door were the five most people beautiful people I'd ever seen, not that I would admit it to anyone, but Edward was truly gorgeous, it made sense that the people he hung around with were equally as appealing.

There were two males and two females with him. One of the males was burly and definitely not someone you wanted to mess with, the girl draped on his arm was a statuesque blonde bombshell, bitchy looking in the extreme. The other boy was less burly but still incredibly built, with a petite spiky haired thing on in his arms. Then there was Edward, hands in his pocket, the odd one out. I laughed internally; well at least someone could possibly relate with me, I was always the odd man out, in everything, regardless of what it was.

I hung my head as I waked closer towards my classroom and hoped they wouldn't notice me. They didn't know I was an outsider, they didn't have to hate me at first glace right, I asked myself. Ah hell, who was I kidding, everyone hated me, because I let no one near enough to the real me. The broke girl who has been abused by her father, and at times her mother, since she was 13. A girl who didn't know what to do anymore. A girl who had lost all hope and backbone because she had been crushed down repeatedly. A girl who couldn't turn to anyone for support because he father forbade it, and he always had a way of finding out, no matter what.

I walked by and into the room, luckily without any glares, stares or words from the new kids. I was spared. A new feeling erupted within me, something I hadn't experienced in a while. I was happy, happy to just go by unnoticed, to not have to deal with spiteful remarks or feet sticking out in hopes of tripping me. I sat down in my desk, my happiness short-lived as Jacob Black entered the room.

"Hey, emo dyke. How you doing today? Fuck any girls lately or are all of them repulsed by your face," he said before he even took his seat. I sighed; it was going to be one of those days. I chose to ignore the arrogant prude and started getting my books out of the bag. "Oh look, she's speechless. Is that because you still have cum in your mouth Bella, not woman enough to swallow?" him and his buddies laughed their head off like he was the funniest thing since Russell Peters, he wasn't. I gave him a blank stare and opened my mouth or say a rebuttal when someone else beat me to it.

"What the hell do you know Jacob, I've been here two days and I can already tell you never get any. At least she can find people willing to do her. Its sucks having to go solo your whole life. Have fun with that that is, if your hands can find something to grab onto without having to dig deep." Edward spat at Jacob, earning a huge roar of laughter from Jacobs' friends. Some friends, how loyal they are.

Edward sat down and turned towards me. I glared at him. "I can take care of myself," I spat at him venomously.

"I know," he replied, "but help is nice to have just the same." With that he turned to face the teacher and didn't look at me again all period. I didn't have anything to say. Who was he to swoop in and stick up for me? No one stuck up for me, absolutely no one; I honestly didn't know how I should react to this. What was Edward's game? Did he want to use me like everyone else? Like a fish he could reel in with pretty words and comforting actions. I couldn't fall for it. I was vulnerable enough; I simply couldn't add and maintain another wall of defence from Edward.

I didn't pay attention to the lesson at all; I simply doodled on the cover of my notebook. Cartoon images splattered with blood and eyes too big, as if looking into your very soul. Then I simply drew two lovers, holding hands. The one thing I knew I would never get to experience. I would never have someone hold me in their arms and whisper sweet nothings into my ears. I would never complete someone and in turn have them complete me. It simply wasn't in the cards for me. I was sentenced to purgatory daily and I couldn't find a way out.

I caught myself gazing at the drawing, and Edward must have noticed too because I saw a note beside my notebook.

_Those are really beautiful. Are you an art major? _

I felt it would only be nice to assume correspondence with him, seeing as he was trying to make an effort to get to know me.

_Yeah, I've always had a passion for art. It's the only thing I've ever been good at. _I passed him back the note, gawking at how different his clear elegant script was from my scratchy artists writing.

_I'm sure you're not just good at art; you can throw some mean insults when forced. _He wrote with a little winking face.

I sighed and began to write. _Trust me, it is the only thing I'm good for, just ask my parents._ I wrote with a bitter internal laugh. That and a whipping post I thought to myself. _And Jacob Black is scum, it would me mean to be nice to him._ I handed him the note and I heard him laugh as the bell rang. He pocketed the note and left the room, I quickly left after him.

The rest of the day wasn't even close to exciting. The same snickers and comment from Laurens bitch brigade and next thing I knew I was in the lunch room. I quickly went to my table and didn't eat. I never ate lunch, someone like me didn't deserve to live, let alone eat. I was aimlessly scrolling through my iPod trying to find a song I could draw to, and finally settled on Pain by Hollywood Undead, when I saw someone approach me from my peripheral vision. Edward was coming near me. I was startled and surprised and flabbergasted. I couldn't believe this man was actually coming to sit with me.

He sat across from me, and when the rest of the new kids came in through the doors he quickly ushered them towards him, and me.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing here?" I stuttered.

"I'm eating lunch, like every other student in this room, except for you and the blonde bitch," he said as he pointed to Lauren.

"I, I , I meant, wh-what are you doing sitting wi-with me?" I had never had speech problems before and always knew what to say, why I was at a loss for words now was anybody's guess.

He smiled a crooked smile, lifting half of his face up and a lopsided smirk. He leaned across from the room and whispered into my ear, "You're interesting."

That was when his friends finally arrived and were hesitant to sit down. Edward pointed to the seats and they ear sat down, the boys on either side of Edward, and the girls on either side of me, across from their significant others. This was going to be one hell of an awkward lunch.

* * *

**A/N - Thoughts? Opinions? REVIEW please and thank you! : D  
Btw, listen to pain, its a good song when in one of those mood.**


End file.
